


all for one

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Pirate Jokes, They Were Out of Ponchos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: "Won't the chains impede your progress if we have to make an arrest?"





	

What with the eyepatch and all, Ray only had one eye available for glaring, but he was giving it all he had.  
  
"Gonna make us walk the plank, Ray?"  
  
"What, no hook?" Huey shook his head at Ray's poor accessorizing.  
  
They were still sniggering when Fraser arrived, striding across the crowded ballroom in polished black leather boots, wearing his tight black pants and flowing white shirt with real flair.  
  
"I wish I was dead," Vecchio proclaimed dully.  
  
"Nonsense, Ray. I think the parrot really finishes the ensemble."  
  
"Yeah, nice _bird_ , Vecchio."  
  
Ray tensed his shoulders and felt the stuffed parrot wobble and tickle his ear.  
  
"At least I don't gotta shackle myself to people to keep them in the same room with me." This from Kowalski, who showed up on Fraser's heels, also duded up in tight pants and puffy pirate shirt. He didn't make it work the way the Mountie could, but the pants were definitely eye-catching. "Huey, seriously, did you pick this doof up at the zoo or what?"  
  
"Won't the chains impede your progress if we have to make an arrest?"  
  
"They'll never show. This has goose-chase written all over it," Ray sighed.  
  
"So, why'd you go with pirates? You shoulda all come as Mounties," Dewey suggested with a smirk at his partner.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps for next year? Ah, but as to the costumes, we had originally intended to come as characters from Dumas's 'Three Musketeers', but it proved difficult to find historically accurate representations of French--"  
  
"They were out of fluffy hats and ponchos," Kowalski interrupted.  
  
"So we're pirates, _capice_? And look at that, I'm a captain! Now get out there and look for suspicious activity, huh? I'm sick of looking at you."  
  
Dewey finally shut his mouth, Huey gave a longsuffering sigh and together they lock-stepped away.


End file.
